


Cotton Candy and Boyfriend Kisses

by FlameEmber



Series: Ishimondo Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hopefully it's cute, idk - Freeform, just a little drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ishimondo drabble thing. No prompt this time, just cute dorky boyfriends enjoying kisses over sweets. Also, Kiyotaka tries cotton candy for the first time.</p><p>Rated teen for kisses and slight innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy and Boyfriend Kisses

"Mondo? What is that?"

The gang leader sighs, lavender irises flitting over to glance at the form of his boyfriend, who is tilting his head in curiosity. "'S cotton candy," he responds, lifting up the bag enough so it is in Ishimaru's line of vision. "Ya never had it?" The prefect shakes his head in the negative, peering closer at the soft, deceptively fluffy material in Mondo's hands. "It looks rather like clouds... Does it taste soft and airy too?"

Mondo takes a second to laugh before moving, hooking an arm around Kiyotaka's waist to pull him into his lap. "I guess it's kinda like that. 'S pretty damn sweet too. Y'know, I think you just might like it." Although the hall monitor shoots him a glare, undoubtedly for language, Ishimaru shifts to reach inside the bag, withdrawing his hand with a large clump of pink and blue spun sugar in his grasp. 

"An odd consistency," he comments, examining the foodstuff as if it is a complex math problem, or perhaps a difficult, yet intriguing puzzle. "And rather sticky to the touch. The color is rather unnatural; are you sure it is safe to eat?" Mondo sighs, slightly irritated yet unable to keep a smirk back at the sight of his adorably dorky boyfriend being... well, an adorable dork. "Will ya stop actin' like yer in a damn chem lab and just eat it already?"

Ishimaru glances up with surprising swiftness. "Of course! My apologies, Kyoudai!" He then slides the candy into his mouth - sucking the stickiness off his own fingers in a way that makes the biker turn red and shift in slight discomfort - before his face brightens happily. "It is delicious!" he proclaims, face splitting in a grin as his ruby eyes slide shut in bliss. "I certainly understand why you enjoy it so much!"

Mondo would laugh if his mind were not preoccupied with the tiny bit of cotton candy clinging to Kiyotaka's cheek, a distracting fragment of bright pink against the pale complexion of the disciplinarian's skin. 

Before he even knows what he is doing, he has leaned forward, lips grazing against the sensitive area between Ishimaru's mouth and cheek; the prefect freezes, heart thumping loudly in his chest as he casts a slightly surprised glance toward his boyfriend. "K-Kyoudai?" he asks, licking his own lips softly. "What are you doing?"

Mondo pulls back, blushing deeply. "Ya... had a little someth'n. On yer cheek." He glances away, deeply ashamed of his actions. "O-Oh," Kiyotaka whispers, blushing as he smiles slightly. "Thank you... And thank you for giving me some of your precious cotton candy, Mondo. It was quite delicious; I rather enjoyed it!" The smaller male's bright beam makes the biker blink in a mixture of confusion and relief; glad Ishimaru is not angry at him, Mondo leans forward to pull his boyfriend into a proper kiss, their sugary lips meeting and opening slightly, meshing together as the gang leader tugs the disciplinarian further onto his lap. "Fuck, do ya have to be so damn cute?" he asks, breaking apart to examine his boyfriend at arm's length. Kiyotaka grins brightly, cheeks flushed red and with hair so rumpled he would undoubtedly have a fit if he saw it in a mirror. 

"Yes; I do, Kyoudai." Mondo groans loudly in frustration.

The remainder of their date is spent lounging around, sharing sweet kisses and swapping the bag of cotton candy; no matter how much Kiyotaka might protest that they are eating too much, he truly does love the sweet.


End file.
